Cronicas de 5 adultos idiotas
by Rey loco
Summary: Ash, Gary, Brock, Barry y Drew tienen la dulce edad de 23 años, una edad en donde los hombres son independientes, donde las borracheras están a la orden del dia, e ir a islas paradisíacas es cosa de los fines de semana, sin embargo también tienen un grave problema... están casados, pero eso no impedira que vivan aventuras que nunca olvidaran


La mañana en pueblo Paleta era bastante bonita, el Sol brillaba y se podía notar un aire de tranquilidad y de alegría, todos empezaban sus actividades y algunos Pokemons se despertaban y jugueteaban entre ellos en el largo campo que había en el pueblo, en una casita un chico de 23 años junto con su Pikachu se levantaba con cuidado para no levantar a su novia que estaba dormida a su lado

-Buenos días Pikachu- dijo el chico

-Pikaaaa- el Pikachu le regreso el saludo

-Siento que hoy va a ser un gran día-

-Jejeje claro que sí, mi querido campeón de liga- dijo una voz y le tapaban los ojos al chico

-Hola May- el chico le dio un beso a la castaña y le sonrió

-Adoro cuando haces eso Ash- la chica se puso a su lado y le dio otro beso- solo por eso te dare tu desayuno favorito

-Por eso y muchas razones más te adoro

Si, la vida era maravillosa para el entrenador de pueblo Paleta, hacia 2 semanas se había convertido en el nuevo campeón de liga Kanto al vencer en una emocionante pelea a Lance, había conseguido la bendición de Norman tras 2 años y medio de noviazgo con May, venció de forma humillante a su rival Paul, y había conseguido una dotación de comida de por vida del restaurant de Millo, ¿Que podría arruinar esta felicidad?

-Por cierto Ash tengo que darte una noticia- dijo con May con una gran sonrisa

-¿Qué es May?- pregunto Ash llevándose una tostada a la boca

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA

Y entonces todo se fue al diablo para nuestro héroe

-No es posible, como me ocurrió esto, Norman me va a cortar las bolas- decía el pobre chico con un tarro en frente de el

-Cuanto tiempo lleva así- pregunto Gary que estaba a lado de Brock

-No lo sé, cuando llegue estaba diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez- el moreno tomo de su tarro y miro al chico- Ash ¿qué demonios paso?

-De seguro confundió a Sapphire con May otra vez- dijo Barry mirando al chico- Ash te he dicho miles de veces que May tiene sus coletas más grandes que Sapphire ¿Es tan difícil?

-No creo que haya sido eso- Gary se acerco a su mejor amigo- Ash, ¿Qué paso con May?

-Te dejo verdad, porque yo podría calmarla- dijo Drew, todos lo vieron con cara asesina y el peliverde volvió a su bebida

-Venga Ash estamos entre amigos, nos puedes decir que paso- Brock miro a su amigo con una sonrisa

-Brock, amigos…May…..May….

-¿May qué?- Gary empezaba a impacientarse

-MAY ESTA EMBARAZADA- el chico empezó a llorar en el hombro de Gary

-Pero como ocurrió, May y tu quedaron en tener hijos una vez que se casaran….en 2 años- Barry lo miro horrorizado

-Bueno veras, una vez estábamos viendo una aburrida película en la noche y lo mejor que se nos ocurrió para divertirnos fue….

-Omite los detalles- Gary lo miro con asco- ¿No sabes que existe algo llamado CON-DÓN?

-Lo sé, pero ese día se me olvido- Ash se sonrojo al máximo- pero no vamos a hablar de que hago o que no hago con mi novia, el punto es que no se qué hacer

-Tenerlo- dijeron todos mientras tomaban de su tarro

-Claro que pensaba tenerlo ¡- Ash mato en su imaginación a sus amigos – pero lo que más miedo me da es enfrentarme a Norman…y ni siquiera quiero saber cómo es un embarazo

Sus amigos se miraron, habían tenido bastante trabajo con explicarla a Ash como era el proceso de las abejitas y las florecitas, y el resultado había sido a un traumado Ash que poco le había faltado para volverse casto de por vida, y si le explicaban a lo que iba un embarazo temian que el pobre chico terminara en un psicólogo

-En eso no te podemos ayudar- respondieron todos

-¡Pero si todos ustedes ya tienen hijos!- Ash los fulmino con la mirada – bueno menos Drew que tiene a su mano

-¡Oye!-dijo el peliverde

-Bueno pero no creo que quieras saber cómo es un embarazo- Gary lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Díganmelo o le cuento a todas sus lindas esposas que ocurrió en Undella Town- dijo Ash con malicia

-Y dime que es lo que quieres saber mi querido amigo Ash-dijo Gary rodeando a Ash con un brazo

-Síntomas, que pasara, todo- dijo Ash seguro

-Bueno lo primero que debes saber son los mareos- dijo el Barman, que estaba enfrente de ellos limpiando un tarro

-James, ¿hace cuanto esas oyendo esta conversación?- pregunto Brock mirando al pelimorado

-Desde hace 5 minutos, por cierto Barry ya te vi, ¡No te robes la cerveza!

-Maldición- dijo Barry alejándose de donde se servía la cerveza

-Bueno eso de los mareos no suena tan mal- dijo Ash sonriendo

-Te equivocas- dijo James con una gota en la cabeza

_Flash Back_

_Jessie y James se encontraban felizmente en su casa, los exRockets estaban viendo un programa bastante entretenido en la tele, y el molesto Meowth se había ido a la ciudad para comprar algunas cosas _

_-Cariño, ¿esta templando?- Jessie se recargo en el pecho del pelimorado_

_-No, ¿Te sientes mal?- James miro a su querida esposa _

_-Me siento un poco mareada, creo…que…voy..a..BUARGGG_

_James logro esquivar esa gran porquería, la chica estaba mas pálida que nada James la miro y decidió que debía de llevarla a su recamara, la chica se quedo dormida y horas después se levanto sintiéndose mejor…sin embargo eso no duro mucho, la chica presentaba mareos cada hora, y ahora se le pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en el excusado_

_-Jessie, ¿estás segura que estas bien?- James estaba afuera del baño_

_-Sí, estoy más que bien- dijo Jessie saliendo con una sonrisa- James cariño….._

_-Si- James estaba confundido_

_-ESTOY EMBARAZADA….BUARGGG-_

_Fin del flashback_

Ash tenía una cara de miedo, May se había sentido mareada 2 semanas atrás, justo antes de su batalla contra Lance, pero ella lo había asociado con que había comido en exceso, sin embargo el mareo le duro toda la semana. Ash empezó a sudar

-Que mas pasa- dijo nuestro héroe pero con miedo a lo que seguía

-Lo que sigue son extraños antojos- Barry tomo de su chela-BASTANTE extraños

_Flash Black_

_Barry y Dawn estaban dormidos en su recamara, eran las 3 de la mañana y Barry soñaba con una gran pelea_

_-Aléjate de mi estúpido conejo de pascua- dijo Barry mientras se movía de un lado a otro_

_-Barry- dijo la voz de su esposa _

_-Conejo del mal, llamaste a tu amigo Rodolfo, pero no podrán contra el gran Barry_

_-Barry- volvió a repetir su esposa_

_-No te preocupes princesa Dawn, yo te salvare- Barry alzo su brazo como si fuera un caballero_

_-Piplup, rayo burbuja- dijo Dawn con una sonrisa y un sonrojo_

_-Piiiplupp- el pokemon pingüino lanzo su ataca despertando a Barry_

_-Ahh Dawn, porque hiciste eso- el rubio se levanto para ver a su esposa_

_-Jejeje lo siento, pero es que tengo un antojo de helado de chocolate con Doritos_

_-Helado de chocolate…..¿con doritos?- el chico la miro confundido_

_-Si es que tengo un gran antojo, porfa cómpramelos- dijo la chica poniendo ojos de corderito, cuando lo hacía Barry no se negaba a nada_

_-Está bien corazón- dijo el chico levantándose de la cama _

_Era una suerte que hubiera una tiendita de 24 horas justo en la esquina, por lo que compro lo pedido por su esposa y regreso, su esposa devoro la comida como si la mismísima May la hubiera poseído. Unas noches después se repitió lo mismo, pero ahora Dawn pidió fresas con jalapeños y al día siguiente, queso con mantequilla de maní, Barry se empezó a preocupar por su esposa y bolcillo, hasta que un día…._

_-Barry…ESTOY EMBARAZADA- dijo la peliazul mientras se comía un tamal con vainilla_

_Fin del flashback_

Ahora Ash si estaba asustado, May le había pedido un Hotdog hace 2 días, pero que tuviera jalea de maple sobre la salchicha, había sido lo más asqueroso que había probado en su vida

-May ya tubo mareos y me pidió un antojo hace 2 dias- Ash empezó a templar – ¿Que sigue?, ¿instintos homicidas?

-Bueno Ash veras…- Gary le puso una mano en el hombro

_Flashback_

_Gary caminaba por el pasillo de su gran casa pensando, el presidente de la liga Pokemon le había pedido que si podía cambiar el puzle de su gimnasio, ya que las baldosas que movían de un lugar a otro no había sido gran idea, ya que habían salido bastante lastimados e inclusivo hubo entrenadores que se perdieron por días y salían paranoicos del gimnasio gritando que en su vida volverían a tocar ese gimnasio de locos, y eso era perjudicial si querían organizar la liga de Kanto ese año_

_-Mm podría intentar que pasen haciendo preguntas, pero eso ya lo hizo Blaine, o ya se podría hacer que los entrenadores buscaran botones en unos cubos de basura, maldición surge ya me robo esa idea, YA LO TENGO…..BALDOSAS QUE MUEVAN A LOS ENTRENADORES-Dijo Gary muy seguro_

…_._

_-Eres un idiota Oak- se dijo a si mismo mientras se daba un golpe con la pared_

_-GARY OAK, PODRIAS DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESTUPIDECES, Y EXPLICARME…PORQUE MIERDA DEJASTE EL CONTROL REMOTO EN LA MESA DEL COMEDOR- dijo su esposa mirándolo con furia_

_-Pero…Misty….cariño…ahí va el cont….- el chico no pudo acabar ya que recibió un puñetazo por parte de la pelo de zanahoria_

_-ME VALE UN PITO DONDE VA EL CONTROL, ERES UN JODIDO DESCONSIDERADO, BIEN ME LO DIJO MI MADRE, NO TE CASES CON ESE CARA DE IDIOTA_

_-Pero...tu madre me adora- Gary tenía cara de miedo y buscaba por donde escapar_

_-AHH AHORA RESULTA QUE MI MADRE TE ADORA, O YA SE TE LA QUIERES TIRAR VERDAD¡, MALDITO DEGENERADO- Misty empezó a golpear por todas partes al pobre chico_

_-¿Qué…acaba de…pasar?-el chico se cubría como podía de los golpes de la loca de su esposa- Misty que passUGHHHH- el pobre chico recibió una patada en donde no da el sol_

_Fin del flash back_

-Horas después me pidió perdón y me prometió que no volvería a pasar…me dio una peor paliza a los 10 min solo por dejar la pasta de dientes destapada- el chico le mostro su brazo donde se podía apreciar una quemadura de hacía tiempo y que todavía no sanaba

-Bueno la loca de Misty siempre ha sido asi- Drew miro a su amigo con una sonrisa- tu para que te casas con esa loca

-Bueno, al menos Solidad no me hecho de la casa por intentar que saliera un huevo de su Butterfree y tu Masquerain- dijo Gary mientras Electivire lo sacaba volando por el techo del bar

-Oye vas a pagar eso- James lo miro con una mirada asesina

-Este…..todavía no me pagan jejeje te lo paso la siguiente semana- dijo Gary con una gota en la cabeza

-Entonces no hay chela- James le quito el tarro de cerveza y Gary soltó lagrimones

-Bueno y que mas pasa- Ash parecía más divertido por lo que le paso a Gary en su historia

-Y por ultimo le dan unas ganas de tú ya sabes a todas horas- dijo Brock con una mirada pervertida- Lucy se volvió bastante….

-BROCK, por favor estamos en un fic de comedia, no en uno donde se ven todas tus perversiones- dijo Barry tapándole la boca

-Barry….¿Qué demonios dijiste?- pregunto Ash mirándolo raro

-Yo….no lo sé- Barry levanto su tarro pero James se lo arrebato

-No mas para ti esta noche- James se llevo el tarro

-AHHH- Drew cayó en el piso del bar haciendo otro agujero en el techo- maldita sea Gary eso me dolio

-¡VAS A PAGAR ESO!- James estaba hecho una furia mirando al peliverde

-Está bien, está bien no llores- el cabeza de lechuga le dio un fajo de Pokedolares- y por ahí cobra lo de MIS cervezas

-El cliente siempre tiene la razón- dijo James mientras guardaba el fajo de dineros le daba su cambio, e iba para la trastienda

-Drew, amigo, compadre del alma- dijo Gary dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, los 3 amigos a su lado lo imitaron, Drew suspiro sabia que venia

-Nos podrías pagar nuestras cervecitas…es que nuestras esposas nos quitaron el dinero- Gary puso una sonrisa más grande

-Está bien-mientras tomaba un fajo de billetes y los dejaba en la mesa-¿Oigan ese no es el famosísimo Maestro Pokemon Red?

Los 4 chicos se voltearon emocionados para buscar al entrenador, pero este no estaba, cuando voltearon el fajo de dinero no estaba junto con su dueño y solo había una nota

"Jodance"

-Mierda- dijo Ash

-Así que no tienen para pagar la cuenta- dijo James saliendo de la trastienda

-Ehhh James te retamos a una batalla Pokemon, si ganamos nos perdonas la cuenta- dijo Barry con miedo y desesperación

-Ok, yo escojo a Escopeta y ¿ustedes?- dijo James sacando el arma de fuego

-Ehhh….CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS- los 4 corrieron como unos cobardes, mientras James los perseguía

Nuestros 4 héroes se fueron corriendo a sus respectivas casas, Ash entro en la suya y cerro con seguro, había sido una suerte que James se decidiera por Barry y no lo siguiera hacia su casa pero era mejor estar seguros

-May, ya llegue- dijo Ash entrando a la sala y ahí la vio mientras dormía y con sus manos en su vientre, Ash sonrió y entonces recordó cuando cada uno de sus amigos anuncio que estaba esperando un hijo, se veían que eran un desastre de humanidad, pero cuando nacieron todos tenían el mismo gesto en sus caras, una gran sonrisa- puede que no sea tan malo

9 meses después…..

-ASH MALDITO BASTARDO TE VOY A CORTAR LAS BOLAS- decía May mientras estaba en la sala de parto, su esposo estaba a su lado pero estaba bastante asustado para tomarle la mano

-May vamos solo puja- decía la enfermera Joy mientras a su lado Chansey la ayudaba

-!PUJA TU JODIDO CLON¡, QUE ACASO EXPERIMENTARON LA CLONACION CON USTEDES, JODER TODAS SON IGUALES

Mientras afuera de la sala de parto

-Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Ash- dijo Gary preocupado por todas las groserías que se estaba oyendo

-No te preocupes, Ash es lo bastante fuerte para soportar los golpes e insultos de May- dijo Dawn mientras cargaba a una niña de 2 años de pelo azul

-Jejeje recuerdo cuando Lucy tubo a nuestro pequeño, tuvieron que traer a 3 Machamps, para que no asesinara al Doctor- Brock cargaba a un niño de 1 año con los ojos cerrados igual que el, pero con el pelo un poco más largo

-Fueron solo 2- dijo Lucy apenada

-Ahh por fin voy a ser abuelo- dijo Norman con lagrimas en los ojos, hacia 8 meses le había metido la peor paliza que el campeón pudo haber recibido, pero después de un rápido viaje al hospital felicito a su futuro "Hijo" como le había dicho cuando escucho que Ash y May se iban a casar

-Y yo Tio- dijo el enano de Max igual con lágrimas en los ojos

-Esperamos que el hijo de los bobos este bien cuando nazca- dijeron Jessie y James junto con Meowth y un pequeño de 5 años que intentaba tomar la cola del felino, todos miraron al chico, no importaba cuantas veces lo veían siempre les daba curiosidad el extraño pelo del chico que era una mezcla de morado con rojo

-Jejej pero pase lo que pase mi pequeño será mejor que el hijo del perdedor- dijo Gary con una sonrisa mientras miraba al niño de 8 meses que su esposa cargaba

De pronto se escucho un grito, luego un grito de terror, y todo se calmo un Machamp salió con un Ash inconsciente, y lo dejo en el suelo como si fuera un vil saco de papas. Horas después, Ash se levanto de la cama de hospital donde estaba, solo recordaba que cuando vio a su hijo "nacer" se quedo impresionado, pero entonces la enfermera Joy dijo algo como "esperen hay algo más" y entonces el chico perdió el conocimiento

-Hijo ya despertaste- dijo Delia que se acercaba a su querido hijo

-Mama ¿hace cuando llegaste?- pregunto el chico viendo a su madre

-Justo cuando el Machamp te dejo votado, pero ven tienes que ver a ciertas personitas

Delia llevo a su hijo atraves del hospital sus amigos se empezaron a acercar para felicitarlo y también los acompañaron a una habitación y se quedaron afuera, dentro ahí estaba May que cargaba a dos pequeños bebes

-Son gemelos Ash- dijo May con una dulce sonrisa, el campeón se acerco y pudo ver a sus dos hijos; un niño y una niña

-Son hermosos May- dijo Ash dándole un beso y mirando a los gemelos, ambos tenían sus "Z" características, sin embargo su hija era un poquito más morena mientras que su hijo mostraba la tonalidad de piel que May, ambos miraron a su padre con una sonrisa, los dos habían sacado los ojos de su madre, y ese pelo verde…..espera…¿Verde?

-Jejeje sorpresa- dijo May con una sonrisa divertida

-!DELAROUSEE¡- grito el moreno mientras salía de la habitación con ojos inyectados en sangre

-!MAMA¡- dijo el peliverde saliendo corriendo de ahí

-Crees que deberíamos decirle que es solo tinte para el cabello- dijo Brock aguantando la risa

-Nahh deja que se desahogue un poco- dijo Barry grabando la escena- esto va directo a You Tube


End file.
